Bittersweet Romance
by Pinkaru10
Summary: Kaoru is a sophomore at Taikon University, where she meets a coldhearted Kenshin whom protects her from a bullying schoolboy named Sanosuke. Their friendship grows into love. However Kaoru has a secret that she hides from Kenshin…
1. The First Glance

Chapter 1- The First Glance

The aroma of fresh brewed vanilla coffee and warm blueberry muffins filled the rooms of Kaoru and Aoshi's apartment. Kaoru sat at the dining room table reviewing for her marine biology test, which she had to take in about 20 minutes. Her older brother, Aoshi poured her a cup of coffee and handed her a muffin.

"Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee and nibbled on the edges of her muffin while reciting exerts from her notes. Aoshi sat down in the seat next to Kaoru after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Kaoru, I'll have to pick you up at school later than usual today. I need to take a friend home from work because his car broke down."

Kaoru placed her cup down and replied. "I could just take the bus if you're busy, I don't mind."

"Just wait for me. I'll meet you at the usual spot. Come on, I'll drive you to school now or you'll be late." answered Aoshi as he reached out and grabbed his keys.

While taking a final bite of her muffin, she grabbed her books, and headed out the door. As she sat down in Aoshi's car, she looked to the back seat and asked, "What's all those papers doing in your car, Aoshi? It's a mess back there."

"Oh, those? They're documents on the new IP7 Chip that RezTech brought in the other day. I was going over the chip's details before the boys and I install it into the computers at work." answered Aoshi, while stopping at a red light.

"Ohh. What's it suppose to do?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Well, if installed properly into the hardrive, it increases the computer's security up to 10 times the usual amount. RezTech noticed some hacking activities going on at work so they had us install them in."

Kaoru looked at her brother and asked, "Do you really like being a computer analysist? No offence, but it seems so boring! All you do is look at chips and colorful wires all day."

Aoshi chuckled and replied, "Oh, and I suppose measuring powder and liquid all day is much more fun, right sis?"

"I like making medicine! I'll be helping people everyday, besides I've always wanted to be a pharmacist." replied Kaoru.

"Well, when you do become a pharmacist I better be getting a huge discount for driving you around everywhere!" joked Aoshi.

Kaoru gave out a soft laugh and looked out of her window. She could see her school from where she sat. In only 2 more years she would graduate from Taikon University and pursue her dreams of being a pharmacist. She would soon never see the tall white building again nor will she see the students walking about the campus, which was filled with towering oak tress. The thought of leaving the school made her ecstatic.

Kaoru watched her brother drive off and started to walk to class alone. A loud bell rang throughout the school just as she sat down in her seat. She took out her books and began working on the assignment, which was written in red on the board. The Professor took attendance then walked out of the classroom, giving the students a chance to socialize. Kaoru tried to ignore the loud talking which surrounded her and continued to do her work. The talking stopped as the classroom door swung open. Kaoru looked up and saw the Professor standing while looking at a sheet of yellow paper. Next to him, was a redheaded boy. He had a cross shape scar on his face. While looking at the boy Kaoru overheard the conversation of the two girls who sat behind her.

"Hey look. I think he's a new student"

"Yeah, I've never seen him around before."

"Wow, he's cute."

"Look, he has a scar on his face. He looks so serious."

The boy stood quietly until the Professor handed him the sheet of paper and a textbook. They exchanged a few words and then the Professor pointed to the empty seat next to Kaoru's. The girl's conversation came to an end as the redheaded boy walked up to the seat and sat down. Kaoru glanced over at the boy as he started on his assignment. She was curious about how he had gotten the cross shape scar on his face but swiftly pulled her gaze away from the boy and focused again on her assignment afraid that he would see her looking at him. Shortly she was once again distracted from her work by the same two girls behind her.

"Hi. Are you new here?" asked one of the girls as she poked him on the shoulder.

The redheaded boy without turning around answered "Just moved in from downtown."

"What's your name?" asked the other girl.

Still without turning around to see who was talking to him he replied, "Kenshin Himura."

"Welcome to Taikon University, Kenshin! If you want, we could show you around the school."

"No thanks." Kenshin replied coldly.

The bell then rang a second time, releasing the students from there first class.

"Well, if you change your mind just let us know and we'll be glad to…"

"No thanks." Kenshin repeated for a second time. "I'll manage on my own."

The girls paused for a moment in disappointment and replied, "Oh, ok then."

Without saying another word he got up and walked out of the classroom.


	2. A Knight's Smile

Chapter 2- A Knight's Smile

After school while waiting for Aoshi to pick her up from school, Kaoru went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. While in the lunch line she picked up a ham sandwich. Taking out two dollars from her pocket, she paid the lunch lady at the end of the line. With her sandwich and book, Kaoru walked out of the cafeteria and sat beneath one of the oak tress on the campus. The long branches of the tree provided huge shades for her to eat her snack in peace while waiting.

Minutes later after she finished her sandwich, Kaoru noticed a tall shadow from behind her and a firm hand pressed down on her shoulders.

"Hey Kaoru." a low voice spoke out from behind her.

Kaoru recognized the voice all too well. It was non other than Sanosuke Sagara. He had been harassing her ever since she first came to Taikon. She was dying to graduate just to get away from him. She hated him yet she feared him as well. No matter how much she tried to avoid him, he would always manage to find her.

Without answering him, Kaoru picked up her book and began to walk away. Before she could take the first step she felt a hard jerk on her waist that caused her to drop her book.

"Where ya goin? I just got here," he said firmly while holding tightly onto her waist. Kaoru tried to get out of his grasp, but the more she struggled the harder he would press down, bringing her body up against his. His hands were tightly placed on her waist. As he pulled her closer to him, she felt her chest press up hard against his.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Kaoru yelled in a soft voice while still trying to push him off. She wanted to shout out for help, but she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. Kaoru never told anyone about Sanosuke. She didn't want anyone to know. That's how she got herself in her situation in the first place; she was too timid to say anything to anyone. That made her an easy target for Sanosuke.

Without letting go, Sanosuke smiled and replied, "Give me a kiss first, then I'll let you go."

Kaoru gave him a look of disgust and grunted. A quiver quickly ran up her spine as she felt his hand slowly sliding down her back. Kaoru quickly tried to pry his hands off her body, but he was much too strong for her. He pressed harder, bringing her entire body onto his. Bringing his face closer to hers, he whispered again, "If you try to run, I'll chase you down. Do you want everyone to see that? You know I'll do it. So just sit still and be a good girl."

With these words he let go of her and slowly sat down. Kaoru had no choice but to sit down next to him. He positioned himself so that he was facing her; there was little space between them. Kaoru's eyes were fixated on the green grass beneath her, praying that he would soon leave.

Sanosuke then reached his hand out and softly touched her hair, stroking it and brushing it away from her face. With the same hand he touched the tip of her chin, pushing it up and forcing Kaoru to look into his malevolent eyes. Her face felt hot red as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"That's a good girl."

With one hand on her shoulder and the other still on her chin, he moved in closer. His hands firmly and slowly pulled Kaoru closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he moved in even closer then before, his eyes fixated on her lips. Kaoru tried to jerk away, but he only chuckled and held her even higher. Knowing that she wouldn't escape from his hands, she tried to avoid the kiss by pressing her lips hard together, but he pressed down on her chin forcing her mouth open. She shut her eyes hard, hoping that he that he wouldn't kiss her, but her hopes were futile as she felt the warmth of his lips press against hers. His lips pressed softly on hers at first, then harder. He pressed down harder on her chin forcing her mouth to open even wider. Kaoru then felt his wet tongue enter her mouth, rubbing against her own causing Kaoru to give out a soft squeal, which only made Sanosuke stick his tongue deeper into her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes, and gently rolled down her hot rosy cheeks. With his tongue now lodged deep into her mouth, he let go of her chin and placed it on her waist again. He pulled her in a little closer then gradually placed his hand on her chest. Slowly he stroked her breast then began to rub them.

Finally, he took his lips off from hers. His eyes were focused on her chest. With no one near by, he placed both hands on her chest, rubbing them in circular motions. He placed her entire breasts in each of his hands and squeezing them. His grip became harder with each passing second. Kaoru moaned in pain as he clutched her breast with all of his strength, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she cried softly.

"Shhh….not too loud. Someone might ….."

" Let her go." a deep voice demanded calmly

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Sanosuke

While still in tears, Kaoru look up slowly. "It's that new boy from class…..Kenshin…" thought Kaoru. She felt so embarrassed yet relieved at the same time.

Kenshin walked up to Sanosuke and answered "Your nothing but a pathetic dog. You don't deserve to know my name."

Furious by Kenshin's remarks Sanosuke swung a fist at Kenshin's face. Kenshin dodged the blow and struck back, causing Sanosuke's mouth to bleed. In another attempt to knock out Kenshin, he swiftly swung another punch, but Kenshin dodged the second blow as well. Immediately, Kenshin retaliated with a fist and high kick to Sanosuke's abdomen causing him to kneel down in pain.

"You're wasting my time." scoffed Kenshin

Sanosuke slowly stood up, with his hand to his stomach and replied, "Watch your back boy, ya wont be so lucky next time." Without another word, Sanosuke walked away.

With Sanosuke out of the way, Kenshin walked towards Kaoru, kneeled down, handed her a tissue from his pocket, and said "You're ok now. He's gone."

Kaoru took the tissue and wiped the tears off from her face she replied softly, "Thank you, Kenshin."

"You know my name?" Kenshin asked in curiosity

"Oh, I sit next to you in calculus and I over heard you telling the girls who sat behind you your name." shyly answered Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't bother to tell Kenshin her name, he wouldn't be interested anyways. He would of just treated her the same way as he treated those other girls Kaoru thought.

Kenshin stood up and picked up her book off from the ground. He opened the book and read aloud, "Kaoru Kamiya." Then he walked over and handed her the book. Just then Aoshi's car pulled up. Kaoru got up quickly and waved to her brother.

"Thanks for saving me today, Kenshin."

"Don't mention it."

"Well I gotta go, my brother's waiting for me. Bye, Kenshin…and, thanks again."

Kenshin just smiled at her and walked away.

Kaoru walked to her brother's car thinking, "That was the first time I've ever seen him smile…"


End file.
